To date, various thermal heads have been developed for use as a printing device for a facsimile, a video printer, or the like. For example, a known thermal head includes a substrate, a heat storage layer disposed on the substrate and including a bulging portion, a heating element disposed on the bulging portion, a protective layer disposed on the heating element, and a covering layer disposed on the protective layer (see, for example, PTL 1).